camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! We're cooking ramen, and we ended up ordering pizza so yea. Slr! >.< Also posted on the rp forum and basketball court! omg, i forgot >.< I left it in the pot. *Shouts at Takumi* It's all Takumi's fault (well sorta mine too, but screwed it >.<) and well we left it and currently water is going on the floor but Takumi stopped it. Nah, the noodles are in bad shape...and we have pizza XP Like once a year I guess, idk >.< also I feel like making Daichi go into the rp in the rp forum >.> yea cus if we did it everyday, week or month...*imagines the disaster* it would be horrible and everything would be messed up. Nope it's just me and the girls, the guys are horrible at cooking. Ryu and Ryo tried cooking with Takumi, they were trying to make cake and it ended up as a huge blob. Yea, but Takumi always gets an F or D saying 'Needs to make edible food.' I don't want to be mean to him but it's hilarious! I don't want to be offensive but lol, my science is horrible so Takumi helps me with that. omg, i suck at it...my bro gets a A+ and I get a C like always...or a D- sometimes. Also is this wordbubble okay? Yea, Evelyn. She played the drums and I did all acording to her personality and yea the names the same >.< Evelyn 'Maria' Shimeji...Maria was her second name but we always called her that >.> btw posted at the rp forum. kk! and she's japanese-italian. ttyl! sweet dreams! goodnight! Post I legit cannot see your post .-. Yeap, but her real name is really long. Maria Evelyn Arisu (alice in japanese) Shimeji >.> Posted Weee :DDD posted. But omg, Cody >.< 13:13, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Posted Check le title :3 13:21, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yup - :D I'm still there though. Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 14:15, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Letter I just thought I'd update you on my progress for le letter writing contest ;) As of May 14, 1:20 AM, have 10 paragraphs with a minimum of 3 sentences. Don't worry though, I think my longest paragraph only had... 10 sentences? :) No need to get the tissue ready :P Okay, just wonderen. Oh! Can I dibbs Nixon for Nezumi? oh and posted RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Posted and awz >.< Chu have no single guys...actually no one does!RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 03:26, May 14, 2013 (UTC) It's cool :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 03:39, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Limit YOu never said anything about a limit to the number of paragraphs ._. ._. That would have been bad for me if you kept the limit >.< I'm at 14 paragraphs alread you see ^-^" HYDRO BORED! I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 09:29, May 14, 2013 (UTC) kk >.< but chur post on the forum and PLZ go on skype >.< I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 09:33, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh, 'kay. omg need to update some of my charrie's pages >.> Judge You could ask Riri :333 Or basically anyone who knows what to do really >.< Edits You will never believe how many dept edits I made today ._____. Yea and change their pictures (well some of them) >.< >.> Hydro judging the letter writing contest is like me asking a rat out on a date. >.> Yuo cuold ask Bach or Minxie :) Although Bach is kinda busy already.... >.< >.< Technically, everyone's busy. Are non-admins allowed to judge? It's okay, it's fine. And nope >.> just finished Natsuko and working on Fallyn's page. CHeese Cheese all around for dinner with the rat xD ._. **Childhood ruined* It's okay ^^ thanks though! Also u should see what Ryu and Ryo did today at school, their art project was a picture of a rock with a sword pretending to be captain jack sparrow. ._. Again, childhood ruined ;-; Not so well and it was a A3 or A4 piece of paper. Books I don't get mine till the 16th